Alma de dragón
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Loki se siente ofendido por culpa de Hipo por lo que le lanza una maldición, que convierte a Hipo en dragón, ¿Cómo es que Chimuelo ayudara? ¿Lograra darse cuenta de lo que siente por Hipo? ¡Ese otro dragón se lo impedirá? Triangulo amoroso. Toohtcup. Dragon!Hiccup
1. Chapter 1

Alma de dragón

Prologo

Hipo y Chimuelo esperaban pacientemente a sus amigos en la academia, hoy todos irían a esa extraña cueva que Brutacio y Brutilda descubrieron el día anterior

...

- Bien amigo, tu cola esta lista- Dijo Hipo tras terminar de arreglar la cola de Chimuelo, pues un Terrible Terror casi la destruye- Aun no entiendo porque te ataco, no importa-

- Hipo llegamos- Dijo Astrid quien era seguida por Patán, Patapez y los gemelos y el dragón que ataco a Chimuelo

- Bien, Tacio, Tilda, ¿Dónde esta esa cueva?- Pregunto Hipo

- Oh esperen antes que nada- Empezo a hablar Patán- Hipo, ¿te atreverías a insultar a Loki?-

- ¿Qué? Insultar a un dios es como firmar tu sentencia de muerte- Dijo Hipo

- Hipo es gallina- Protno el, Brutacio y Astrid imitaban los sonidos de gallinas, mientras que Brutilda, Patapez, Chimuelo e Hipo los miraban enojados

- Bien lo hare- Dijo el castaño y todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Loki es el peor dios que a existido, de hecho en varios años un grupo de superheroes muy atractivos lo derrotaran, es incluso mas estúpido que Patán- Todos quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que dijo- ¿Feliz?- Patán asistió- Bien vámonos- Todos subieron a sus dragones y una persona miraba desde lejos

- Bien si Hipo piensa eso, debe tener un castigo- Esa persona para mala suerte de Hipo era el mismísimo Loki quien acababa de lanzar una maldición sobre el- Espero que te guste estar desnudo

CON LOS CHICOS:

Todos habían entrado a la cueva y ese Terrible Terror a quien llamaremos Joe, no se separaba de Hipo, lo que causaba el enojo del Furia Nocturna, se adentraron todo lo que pudieron, hasta llegar a una pared con una pequeña abertura

- Es muy pequeña, solo un Terrible Terror podría pasar por aquí- Dijo Patapez

- Bien Joe es tu turn...- Hipo empezó a decir pero cayo desmayado en el piso

- ¡Hipo!- Grito Astrid- Chimuelo cárgalo hay que llegar a casa rápido- El dragón obedeció y todos regresaron a Berck, Chimuelo había dejado a su pequeño humano en su cama y el salió a pescar por lo que no pudo ver el extraño brillo café que salía de Hipo...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

- Diálogo normal-

- "Diálogo de dragón"-

Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente Hipo se despertó un poco mareado, se levantó y estaba tambaleandose, queria vomitar y volver a dormir, pero algo llamo su atención, una luz brillante, la luz era causada por los rayos del Sol que se reflejaban en su escudo, se puso en posición de ataque y antes de poder saltar su amigo dragón entro por la ventana

- Hola amigo- Saludo Hipo

- "Hola Hipo, que bueno que estas bien ayer me asustaste"- Hipo se quedo quiero al oír eso

- ¿Hablaste?- Pregunto Hipo asustado

- "¿Me entendiste?"- Lo que normalmente eran gruñidos, el castaño entendía palabras reales

- Hay dioses debo estar soñando- Dijo Hipo aún mareado- ¿Qué es ese olor?- Tanto Hipo como Chimuelo comenzaron a olfatear- Mmmmm huele a ternero-

- "¡Hipo tu brazo!"- Grito Chimuelo y el chico miro su brazo que estaba en llamas cafés

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Apagalo, apagalo!- Hipo comenzó a correr por todos lados y Chimuelo intentaba hacer algo

- "Hipo relajate, no te mievas tanto"- Printo el fuego se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Hipo, Chimuelo veía horrorizado como es que el cuerpo de su pequeño humano se prendió en llamas y que poco a poco se estaba encojiend y cuando las llamas se disiparon una gran capa de humo cubrió la habitación- "¿Hipo?"-

- Aquí- Cuando el humo se disipó Chimuelo observo a un Terrible Terror café y de ojos verdes- ¿Porque me miras así?- Pregutno Hipo

- "Será mejor que tu mismo te veas"- Chimuelo tomó a Hipo con su hocico y se lo llevo volando a un lago- "Mira tu reflejo"- Hipo obedecio y se miró en el lago

- ¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!- Ese fue el grito más fuerte que Hipo pudo haber hecho- Soy un dragon, soy un dragón, hay dioses ¿porqué a mi?-

- "Tal vez por el reto de Patán"- Dijo Chimuelo

- Yo y mi bocota- Hipo se movía de un lado a otro- Y lo peor es que soy un Terrible Terror, ¿Porque no un Pesadilla Monstruosa, un Nadder o un Furia Nocturna?-

- "Por mi esta bien"- Dijo Chimuelo

- Reptil inservible- Dijo hipo- ¡Gothi! Ela de seguro sabra como volverme a la normalidad, Chimuelo llévame-

- "Tienes alas, vuela sólo"- Dijo Chimuelo y se fue volando

- ¡Chimuelo!- Hipo miro sus alas, como pudo las comenzó a agitar y vio como se comenzaba a levantar del suelo

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS:

Chimuelo estaba fuera de la casa de Gothi esperando a Hipo

- "Ire a buscarlo"- Dijo Chimuelo y en ese momento un dragón se estrelló en el piso

- Auch, me dolió- Dijo Hipo mientras se levantaba del suelo

- "Te tardaste"- Dijo Chimuelo

- Cállate y vamos con la anciana-

- "¿A quien le dijiste anciana?"- Pregutno Gothi asustando a Hipo quién se aferró a Chimuelo

- A nadie je- Hipo dijo nervioso- ¿Hablaste?-

- "así querido, yo puedo comunicarme con los dragones"- Dijo la mujer

- Bien en ese caso- Hipo se acercó a Gothi- ¿Cómo vuelvo a la normalidad?-

- "Lamento decirte que no hay cura"- Dijo la mujer

- ¿¡Qué!?- Grito Hipo asustado y Chimuelo sólo río


	3. Chapter 3

- "Lamento decirte que no hay cura"- Dijo la mujer

- ¿¡Qué!?- Grito Hipo asustado y Chimuelo sólo río- ¡No te rías!-

- "Vamos es divertido"- Dijo Chimuelo riendo

- "Oh esperen si la hay"- Dijo Gothi

- ¿Cuál?- Pregunto el castaño muy alarmado

- "Existe una isla, algo lejana de aquí, está a 3 semanas en barco, está hacia el sur, en esa isla existe una piedra que es capaz de hacer que cualquier maldición desaparezca"- Relato la mujer

- Es mucho tiempo aunque volando sería la mitad del tiempo- Menciono Hipo

- "En cuanto no llevemos a Joe"- El furia Nocturna se quejó

- "Hablabas de mi 'Giganton' ¿Dónde esta Hipo?"- Pregutno Joe quien llego volando y noto a Hipo dragón- "¿Quien es el?"- Pregunto

- "Es mi novio"- Dijo Chimuelo tomando a Hipo con su cola

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaron Joe e Hipo

- "Un Furia Nocturna y un Terrible Terror, ¿juntos? Eso es imposible, es decir tu eres de una especie mayor"- Dijo Joe

- "Love is love"- Dijo Chimuelo

- "Como sea, ¿donde esta Hipo?"-

- "Aquí y te dije que es mi novio"- Dijo Chimuelo

- "No tu dijiste que ese dragón es tu novio"- Dijo Joe

- Yo soy Hipo, Loki me convirtió en dragon por burlarme de el- Contesto Hipo liberandose del agarre de Chimuelo y Joe se quedo con cara de WTF?

- "Wow, me lo esperaba, si insultas a un dios eso es posible, y no sabía que anduvieras con 'Gigantón'?"- Hablo Joe

- Espera no yo no salgo con- Hipo intentó defenderse pero Chimuelo lo interrumpió

- "Estaba pidiéndomelo hasta que tu llegaste 'Pequeñin' y nos interrumpiste"- Dijo Chimuelo

- Hey yo no sería el que te lo pidiera tu lo harías- Dijo Hipo

- "Silencio cariño déjame hablar"- Dijo Chimuelo y le tapó la boca a Hipo con su cola e Hipo se enojó y aprovecho su forma dragonaica y mordió la cola de Chimuelo- "¡Auch, Hipo!"- Se quejó el Furia Nocturna

- Te lo merecías- Dijo Hipo

- "Si 'gigantón' te lo merecías"- Dijo Joe parándose junto a Hipo- "¿Y adónde irían?"-

- A una isla para que regrese a la normalidad- Dijo Hipo

- "¿Puedo ir?"- Pregunto

- Claro-

- "No"- Dijeron Hipo y Chimuelo al mismo tiempo

- Si irá y para evitar que se maten los demás irán con nosotros- Dijo Hipo- Gracias por todo Gothi, ahora a la academia- Hipo comenzó a volar con complicaciones

- "Ve despacio"- Dijo Chimuelo y se fue volando con Joe dejando al pobre Hipo intentando volar

EN LA ACADEMIA:

- ¿Dónde esta Hipo?- Pregunto Astrid y en ese momento llegaron los dragones menos Hipo

- No lo se pero ahí están Chimuelo y Joe- Dijo Patapez

- ¿Dónde esta Hipo?- Pregunto Astrid a Chimuelo

- ¡Cuidado abajo!- Todos miraron hacia arriba y un pequeño dragón cayo al piso- Dolió- Dijo Hipo en el suelo

- Ese dragón, ¿hablo?- Pregunto Patán

- Soy yo Hip...- Estaba por contestar pero un golpe lo detuvo

- ¡Muere maldito monstruo- Camicazi lo golpeaba con una escoba

- No soy un monstruo, soy Hipo- Camicazi seguía golpeándolo hasta que una llamarada la detuvo, Hipo había disparado contra la rubia

- "Wow buen tiro"- Dijo Hipo

- Esperen el, ¿es Hipo?- Pregunto Brutilda

- Si soy yo, Loki me convirtió en dragón y ahora debo ir a una isla para que vuelva a ser humano- Explico Hipo- ¿Quieren ir?

CONTINUERA


End file.
